


a german sausage christmas

by candidshot



Series: the slice of life adventure of Magnus, the mundane [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A German Christmas Market in Japan, Alec and Magnus are too in love seriously!, Alec gave Magnus a dagger?, Alec has a plan ho ho ho, M/M, Magnus is still without his magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Magnus is still quite magical, some magic cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: “I really wish I could take you to the German Christmas Market in Japan”, Magnus hisses, flipping the catalogue page.At this, Alec arches a curious eyebrow, “Why would you take me to a German Christmas market in Japan and not in Germany?”“Just because I can”, Magnus shrugs and sighs again, “Well, I could, once— but whatever”.Then Alec suddenly has a plan and wow, it must be Christmas.





	a german sausage christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So until Magnus gets his magic back, this series will be a slice of life adventure of Magnus as a mundane with Alec (of course), in the form of drabbles/ficlets.

Out of nowhere Magnus groans, “This is quite vexing”, he sighs, taking in a deep breath while flipping the magazine page.

Alec arches a curious eyebrow, “What is?”

Magnus hisses this time, “I’m really useless without my magic”, he flips another page and again sighs, loudly and heavily still looking through the travel catalogue, “I really wish I could take you to the German Christmas Market in Japan”.

At this, the curiosity in Alec’s eyebrow arches even more, “Why would you take me to a German Christmas market in Japan and not in Germany?”

Magnus shrugs, “Just because I can”, he sighs yet again, this time with a frown plastered over his pretty little forehead, “Well, I could, once— but whatever”.

.

It’s common knowledge that shadowhunters don’t celebrate Christmas per se, so Alec is busting some sweat walking into the department store, his eyes wide with horror with the crowds of shoppers swallowing him in the extravagance of the season.

So, it’s no surprise that it’s hours later that Magnus hears a loud thud forcing its way through the door with feet scampering and sliding along the floor like someone struggling to get inside the condo.

Thinking an army of his enemies have at last come for him, Magnus puts aside the mulled wine he’s brewing and instead reaches for a tiny dagger that Alec had given him, and out the kitchen and into the hallway he tiptoes set and ready to defend his home and honour only to—

“Alexander?” his call soft and curious, slowly putting the dagger away as he asks, “What’s all this?”

A strained voice answers him first then comes, “Magnus! Thank goodness you’re here”, and even though Magnus still can't see Alec, from his familiarity with Alec’s voice Magnus can tell that beyond the strained pitch, Alec is also strangely excited, “This is a whole lot heavier than I expected”.

“Alexander you didn’t—“

“Well, if we can’t go to the German market in Japan then I’ll bring the German market from Japan to us”, is what he says, and that’s when Magnus finally gets a view of Alec’s head that’s still half hidden by the branches of the Christmas Tree— still fighting to get it inside while trying not to stumble over the half a dozen bags laid out around him filled with tinsels, bells and glass ornaments.

Magnus is speechless— truly, Alec never ceases to amaze him.

They finally got the tree inside, but not without a limb or two broken.

“Alexander, what’s all this?” Magnus asks again, his face marvelling at the Christmas tree the height of him sitting on Alec’s shoulders.

Magnus suddenly wonders how Alec was able to manage all that by himself but then while watching Alec take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves, Magnus smiles to himself, muttering, “Of course, the runes of stealth and strength”.

“Said something?” Alec asks, opening his bag of goodies and Magnus can tell that beyond the little poker face, Alec is really jolly.

“I said, what’s all this?” Magnus asks again, it’s a rhetorical question, really but—

“Well, it’s as I said”, Alec steps back and is looking up at his achievement, “If we can’t go to the German market in Japan then let’s bring the German market in Japan to us”, and his smile is so daring and full of life that Magnus sometimes feels his heart is overacting but really, “So who’s cooking all these sausages?”

Before his unfortunate trip to Edom, Magnus didn’t know that a mundane heart could feel so much.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get ones already done- which is an excellent choice”, Magnus empties the bag on the kitchen counter, “Do you want to bake them or should I open the grill out on the balcony?”

“I don’t know”, Alec answers, fixing two glass ornaments to the tree and Magnus can clearly see _Alec_ and _Magnus_ painted in gold on them and Magnus just—

Recently, like a secret amongst his feelings, they seem to seep inside him and then wash over him intensely— it’s like, the fleeting fancy of time has awaken a new intensity in his heart and in his belief and about his perception of life both literally and figuratively and so, for all these centuries he’s lived, even in its melancholic feeling of his life possibly cut short, moment by moment, like a new spring fighting to burst through the dirt and the bigger rocks and pebbles, day by day Magnus accepts the beauty and significance in his impermanence and fragileness.

And so,

All evening long they work together putting up the Christmas decorations while Magnus teaches Alec Christmas carols and pokes him into singing along. Mundane Magnus’s magic is so strong that soon, Alec loses himself in sweet melody while wrapping himself in tinsels with a whole wreathe on his head when out of nowhere, in the middle of their merrymaking, a tin of freshly baked cookies appears before them.

Alec’s eyes pops open, his pupils bright and wide and curious, “Magnus, did you—“

Magnus makes an amused sound as he reaches for the tin of cookies, “No, it’s from Catarina”, he reads the note as though indifferent but, Alec can’t deny his own disappointment.

After all, Christmas is all about miracles.

“What does the card say?”

"It says...", Magnus takes a bite into a browned-butter cardamom cookie, “Madzie is looking forward to her first Christmas present”, he reads, licking a finger he’d just dipped into a piece of chocolate spearmint biscotti. “Though, I’m gutted that she won’t get it in time”.

“Why?” Alec asks, also munching on sweet treats.

“I got so used to instantly abracadabra-ing here and there that I misjudged the time and forgot to send it off… so I’ll have to deliver it in person”.

Alec makes a thinking sound while reaching for the stack of ginger and molasses cookies, “Hers was the red box in the closet, right?” he asks, and when Magnus nods, “I sent it off with mine a few days ago so she should get it in time”.

And again,

Magnus’s heart can’t even explain the festiveness its feeling even with cookie crumbs on his beard and the man he loves just a lean over from him, “Alexander, what will I do without you?”

Alec looks at him, softer and more tender and even sweeter than the sweetest cookie then he leans over and is wiping away the crumbs off Magnus’s beard with his tongue, “That, I don’t know”, he smiles radiantly and wholesome like Santa’s laugh, his lips reaching to Magnus’s for a kiss, “But I promise you that neither of us will ever find out”.

Magnus does make a sound of satisfaction but to Alec's surprise, Magnus ducks away and—

“Stay right there”, he says, quickly scampering away before just as quickly scampering back, holding up a piece of twig over their heads, “You’re not the only one bringing Christmas home”, Magnus smiles, a sexy smug on his face as he holds the piece of twig brightened with slender red flowers over their heads while humming a song all the way until their lips meet.

The rare red mistletoe all the way from New Zealand lands on Alec’s head because minutes past and yet their lips refuse to unmeet.

Really,

Being a warlock or Asmodeus’s son was never— is not what makes Magnus special.

How to put it?

“ _Ho ho ho_ , Magnus”, Alec kisses him again and again on the tip of his nose and at the side of his lips.

Magnus laughs and kisses him back so sweetly and fondly that Alec starts to feel ticklish like Doughboy from Pillsbury, “ _Ho ho ho_ to you too, Alexander”.

Because really, who knows?

Just perhaps—

No, wait!

_Not_ perhaps, it’s definitely so:

In Alec’s eyes,  

Magnus’s very existence is Christmassy and magical and—

It's a whole new miracle they found each other.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the title barely had anything to do with the actual story haha but I hope you had a pleasant read and it wasn't too sappy XD 
> 
> Do have yourselves a Merry Christmas ^^


End file.
